


let me see your moves

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme [15]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: What happens when the fairy tale ends.





	let me see your moves

**Author's Note:**

> For The Alphabet Meme. For clippedwings. Beta-ed by angelcakes694. Any other mistakes are all mine!
> 
> Prompt: N: Nosy

King Andy sighed into his hands. His husband, King Joe, pat his back. “Pete will bring Patrick back,” said Joe.

“He didn’t even take his guards with him,” mumbled Andy.

“They were all to busy having sex to much use to anyone.”

King Andy sighed again. He was never going to get his son back.

****************

It happened like this: Pete made this evil faerie mad (not Ashlee, she was still trapped in Gabe’s jar). Pete was always making people mad. Everyone either loved or hated him, it was kind of weird, but Pete kept insisting it was part of the charm he was given by Gabe. Personally, Patrick thought it was because Pete was an ass.

The other evil faerie, Vicky T, wasn’t really evil (not like Ashlee), she was just in a bad mood. Besides, Pete had insulted her dress. So, Vicky T grabbed Patrick and ran off. Pete wasn’t very happy with that, so he went after her. By the time Frank and Jon had run back to the castle, no trace of them could be found.

These kinds of things were going to make King Andy go grey.

***************

Prince Patrick, meanwhile, was having a fine time. Vicky T was very nice and let him keep his hat and let him play all the instruments she had (which was a lot).

“And Pete, well, he’s kind of an ass, but I love him,” Patrick was saying as he plucked a harp.

“Mm-hmm,” Vicky T murmured.

“Yeah and Hemmy is pretty sweet as well. I mean a horse that can do tricks!”

“You know, Patrick, you could do better than Pete.”

Patrick looked up at her in shock. “But, I love Pete. I don’t want anyone else.”

Vicky T scowled and left the room. She slammed the door shut behind her and locked it.

************

Pete sighed as he looked around the woods. “Hemmy, I think I’m lost.”

Hemingway whinnied and stamped the ground.

“Yeah, you think the three faeries would have given one of us a good sense of direction after last time.”

Hemmy shook his head.

“Hey! They can help us out! I still have that thing Travie gave me.”

That thing turned out to be a brooch. “Travie said I just pressed it and bam!” Pete made a motion with his hands. “They’d be here.” So, Pete pressed it and waited. And waited.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the three good faeries arrived.

“What do you want?” asked William. He draped himself over Travis.

“Patrick got stolen!” Pete cried.

Gabe rolled his eyes. “By who?”

“Vicky T.”

Bill and Travie backed away from Gabe. He looked a little mad. Gabe’s eyes widened and then narrowed.

“Vicky T?”

Pete nodded morosely.

“That bitch! I told her to stay away from Patrick!” Gabe yelled.

“But, Patrick is awesome,” Pete said.

“Yeah, however, Vicky T thinks she can just marry whoever she wants.”

“Marry! He’s my baby not hers!”

Bill rolled his eyes. “Patrick doesn’t want you calling him that.”

“Shove it, Bill. I have to get my baby back!”

Gabe nodded and waved the other two over. The consulted for a while, then Travis turned to Pete.

“We can’t help you get there, but we can help you find the place,” he said. “And maybe give you some kick ass weapons to help you.”

“Sweet. Do I get the jar again?”

“No,” Gabe said sternly. “I gift you and Hemingway a sense of direction.”

“Finally,” Pete muttered. He beamed when Gabe gave him a look.

William walked over and grabbed Pete’s sword. “I’m going to update this for you. It’s old and you haven’t been taking care of it.” William glared at Pete.

“Frank and Bob keep trying to show me, but I get distracted by Patrick.”

Bill sighed and gave the sword back. It looked shiner and sharper than ever.

Travis went to Hemmy and touched the armor. He did the same to Pete. “Not only is it fire proof it is everything proof.”

“Awesome,” Pete grinned.

The three faeries waved at Pete and disappeared.

“I bet they are going to go have hot sex,” Pete told Hemmy. “And when I get Patrick back, that’s what I’m going to do to him.”

Hemmy just snorted.

**************

Patrick paced back and forth in his room. Vicky T seemed nice, kind of, in an insane way. She had stormed back in almost as soon as she left and declared they were getting married. Patrick had tried to protest, but she left before he could say much besides, “Bah…what?”

Patrick really loved Pete and wanted to marry him, not some crazy faerie. He really needed to talk to his faerie godfathers about things like this.

**************

Pete huffed as he finally made it to Vicky T’s castle.

“What kind of faerie lives in a castle up a fucking mountain, Hemmy? It’s insane.”

Hemmy wheezed.

Pete pat his side. “Me too, buddy.”

**************

Vicky T glared at the mirror. “This isn’t working,” she said. “I mean they are head over heels for each other.”

“Just do it,” the mirror snapped.

“Whatever.”

*************

Pete looked both ways as he snuck in the castle. His mother had always told him to look both ways before crossing the street and he figured it worked for sneaking into castles as well. He had left Hemingway outside, as his hooves would have been to loud on the stone floor.

“I wish for once someone would put carpet on the floor. It’s fucking cold in the morning and I hate it,” he said to himself. He made a mental note to put that in the castle he and Patrick would share.

The castle wasn’t that big and he figured his baby would be in the highest tower, so Pete walked up a spiral staircase. He finally reached the top. “That’s more stairs than when I went to kiss Patrick for the first time.” Pete wiped the sweat off of his forehead and went to the door. The key was still in the lock. Pete blinked, but didn’t question his good luck. He unlocked the door and crept inside. He saw Patrick asleep on a bed. 

“Didn’t I do this already?” He sighed.

Pete leaned down and kissed Patrick. Patrick moaned and yanked Pete on top of him. As they were kissing, Vicky T walked in.

“Damn it! You have to ruin everything!” she yelled.

“Um…what?” asked Pete.

“She was going to make me marry her,” said Patrick. He bit Pete’s neck.

“Baby, this isn’t the time for that.”

Patrick bit him harder. “Don’t call me that.”

“Right. Sorry.” Pete cleared his throat and climbed off the bed. “You can’t have my b-Patrick! I’m going to marry him and run away with him.”

“Pete. We don’t have to run away.”

“I know, but it sounds better.”

Patrick sighed.

Vicky T growled, “Okay. Enough! Enough! I wasn’t really going to marry Patrick. My wife would kill me. I think we should tell them.”

Beside Vicky T, a faerie popped into view. “My name is Greta. I think Patrick is the best thing ever and I wanted to make sure you were taking care of him.” She looked bashful.

“So you had him kidnapped?” Pete asked.

“I had to make sure.”

“My dad is going to freak out and you had to make sure my almost-husband is taking care of me?” Patrick asked incredulously.

“I was away at the time of your birth, so I didn’t really get to give you anything. And besides, who would ever think that Pete would be your one true love?” demanded Greta.

Vicky T nodded. Pete scowled. Patrick looked thoughtful.

“I don’t know,” he said. “I think Pete does a pretty good job.”

Pete beamed at him and kissed Patrick’s cheek.

*************

King Andy nearly cried in relief when he saw Patrick and Pete walk back through the doors. “Patrick!” he cried.

“Dad!” Patrick ran to his fathers and hugged them. “I’m fine. It was just Greta and Vicky T checking in on Pete and I.”

“They doubted my love for Patrick,” Pete scoffed.

King Joe laughed. “Have they even seen you tow together?”

“I guess not. Now, Patrick you and I have to go plan our wedding.”

“Pete! It’s three months away.”

“Maybe we better get married sooner, so no one doubts our love again.”

Patrick scowled but allowed himself to be dragged by Pete into the dinning hall, where all the wedding plans were being prepared. He may protest it, but Patrick thought it was a good idea as well. Next time some evil faerie might come for Pete and Patrick didn’t share.


End file.
